


Spun Sugar

by killerkittens22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Rivals, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkittens22/pseuds/killerkittens22
Summary: She was fucked. Well and truly fucked. Because Granger just had to smell like sugar. Her parents were dentists for Merlin's sake! Did she have to go and be rebellious.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Spun Sugar

Pansy was fucked.

_Parchment and old books and ink and laundry detergent and honey and vanilla and the chemical sweet tang of processed sugar._

Pansy was fucked because it was potion's class and her Amortentia had decided to smell like _her._

Pansy was fucked because instead of closing up her cauldron and starting on her homework and ignoring her _stupid stupid_ heart, she leant forward and took another breath.

What was she doing? She already smelt Granger enough nowadays. Ever since she had come back for Eighth year, a little humbled and very regretful, ever since she had had to share a room with _Granger_ of all people. Ever since she had realized that Granger was not so stuck up as she once was, and was in fact quite fun as a rival for top spot in potions. Her world was full of Granger now.

And she had to go and fall in love. She had to want the one thing she could not have. Granger with her out-of-control hair and stupid eyes.

_Ink stains on fingers and hair falling in front of her eyes and scrunched lines between eyebrows and a small dusting of freckles on her nose and a falling apart bag thrown over her shoulder and lips closed around the end of a melting quill made of spun sugar._

Pansy inhaled one more time and closed the cauldron. At the sound of her sigh, Granger turned around in front of her and gestured smugly at her own perfect cauldron full of Draught of Living Death. Pansy lifted her eyebrow and flashed her homework at Granger, an O was scribbled in the top right corner.

This was fine. They were rivals and almost friends and roommates. Pansy could live with that, and in the meantime she could go back to their room and think about the smell of sugar.

* * *

Pansy is fucked.

_The burning feeling in her stomach everytime Granger has a better grade and the swooping victory when she does and the butterflies when Granger bites her lip and the painful twist when she laughs with Lavender and the heated molten sugar feeling when she crosses her legs._

Pansy is fucked because Granger is _right there,_ across the table, studying and eating frosting _with a spoon._ And pansy should be studying but her eyes are fixed on the sight in front of her. Granger, eyes on her book, absentmindedly licking at frosting, sweet sugar passing pink lips and melting in her mouth.

Merlin, Granger! Your parents are dentists! Why are you doing this to me?

Suddenly Granger looked up and Pansy hastily averted her eyes, cheeks burning. She didn't see Hermione's small smile, but she couldn't help but look up as Granger put another spoonful of frosting into her mouth.

* * *

_The sound of Granger turning the pages of a book and her bubbling laugh and the small moan she made when she stretched after staying in one position too long and-_

"Hey, Pansy?"

"Yeah, Granger"

Her face was in shadow, tinted by the red pink light of some colored flames Pansy had conjured. They are sitting across from each other in their dorm reading and sharing some muggle pastries Granger brought from home. They are store bought things, with frosting-like filling and soft, fluffy outsides, and Granger has bought a stash of fifty or so for five pounds.

"Would you kiss me, if I asked?"

Pansy would. So she does.

It tastes like sugar.

* * *

EXTRA:

Hermione is fucked

Hermione is fucked because Pansy is sitting behind her in Potions and has made Amortentia.

Hermione is fucked because instead of turning to work on her own potion she tilts back slightly and inhales.

_Expensive perfume and cherry lipstick and strawberry shampoo and the chemical tang of the nail polish that she puts on every week_

She looks up at Pansy when she hears her sigh and smugly gestures at her own cauldron. They aren't enemies anymore. Pansy had come back for Eighth year much nicer, and they were sharing a dorm. They had struck up an almost friendship over a rivalry for top spot in potions.

Pansy flashes back a homework paper with an O at the top.

Hermione can make this work. She is the brightest witch of her age, and she is going to snag the Slytherin Princess.


End file.
